world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
082514tethysjack
04:29 GA: From whitin the base's corridor, a strong aroma of Meat with sauce bathed in a delicious mixture of different peppers was drifting out of the kitchen. 04:29 GA: It was quite late at night, wonder what was that up about? 04:30 GA: Tethys, walking down the hall for no real reason, smells the aroma and her mouth starts watering. She abruptly turns and goes straight into the kitchen. "| What. Is that smell. |" 04:32 GA: As the kitchen opens, a slow tune coming out of a radio (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1j1_baQwH8) accompanied by a young man stirring a pot is seen on the back of the kitchen, his back turned against the door he just hummed along. 04:33 GA: Tethys, seeing her chance to pull a prank, creeps up behind him silently. 04:33 GA: As she gets right behind him, she grabs his shoulders and yells "| BOO. |" 04:36 GA: Abruptly turning around, Jack throws the plastic spoon into the air and a small part of chilly falls on his hair. "Holy SHIT. What the HELL Thetz!" He looked startled, clearly dry tears along his face were seen. "It's goddamn late! Why are you scaring people at this hour!" 04:37 GA: Tethys steps back and starts snickering. "| I was- heheheh -I was just seeing what the amazing smell in here was... Have you been crying? |" 04:39 GA: "What? No I-" He made a quick swipe trough his face. "I made chilly and.. scratched my eyes. Forgot about it." That was clearly a lie. "You want some?" 04:40 GA: "| Heheh, hell yes, if you're offerin'. And don't be ashamed of crying, you wuss. |" 04:42 GA: "It's not shame it fu- Nevermind that." He said smiling slightly while turning around to take out two bowls."Altough i DID forgot about the peppers when i swiped my face, fuck." Serving two portions, he passed a bowl to her and took a seat. 04:43 GA: She gratefully accepts it and sits down too. "| Now, I don't have a moirail..." She rolls her eyes, "... I don't technically have a moirail, so it's okay to say why. |" 04:44 GA: "| I know you humans think trolls are all closed up about that stuff, but it's fine to talk to a friend sometimes. |" 04:45 GA: "I wouldn't really.. you know.. know about that." He said taking a spoonfull of his bowl. "Never was one to actually have a lot of friends." 04:46 GA: Tethys lets out a 'mmmmmMMMMM.' with her first bite. "| This is really, really good. Uh, and I can't imagine why you didn't, because you definitely don't come off as slightly insane or anything. |" 04:47 GA: "Come on, insane makes for a good cook. Besides, i've read on the stuff. Trolls are actually a lot more open than humans. At least you make an effort of finding the people on your life, we can go our entire lives on soltitude. See now THAT is insane."" 04:48 GA: She shrugs, slurping another spoonful. "| True, true. But come on, spill why you were cryin', it'll make you feel better. |" 04:52 GA: "It's... nothing i'm just... being a bitch about memories, that's all... Just bad dreams while sleeping.. reminding me of everything they can." The radio turned along the tune of the song. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l6vqPUM_FE) "It happens a lot honestly, It's just luck that it's on the middle of the night and i can at least do it alone with a bowl of beans." 04:55 GA: "| I feel ya, yeah, sometimes I have bad dreams. |" She scoffs. "| Like this one time, I had a dream where I was on a shitty yellow planet and the dumbasses running it don't know how to hold a knife, much less an actual weapon. |" 04:56 GA: "| Cooking is a nice way to get your negative feelings out, though. I usually get them out by beating the shit out of training dummies. That's why, despite being such a high blooded troll, I'm pretty chill. |" 04:56 GA: "| Others of my caste would be doing crazy stuff like manipulating their friends or injuring, hell, even killing them for a laugh, but I'm cooler than cool. Ice cold, one might say, alright alright. |" 04:57 GA: "| Alright alright alright alright. |" 04:58 GA: "I'm starting to see why the whole "Looking insane" Thing might be appealing to making friends." He said with a good smile. "But hell if i can vouch for it, for someone with your blood, you're pretty calm. I've seen trolls of your color rip people in half." 05:00 GA: "Altough i can't say It must be nice to go into training Dummy school and graduate only to get a job on a base with a stressed troll on it." 05:01 GA: She pulls on a tuft of hair. "| Yeah, it's been getting pretty stressful lately. I mean, all of the humans are infected now... Who knows how long you guys have until you start getting ill? |" 05:01 GA: "| The virus might just kill you, or it could... Like, it could make you all zombies or something. And then we'd have a mini zombie apocalypse on our hands. |" 05:02 GA: "Pff yeha, an apocalipse with the zombie of a queen that fights with her brains and every human here that are mostly nerds and spys. That'll be a dangerous one against super strong trolls." 05:03 GA: "Besides, the virus would have killed us already if it was dangerous, It's probably triggered by something. Makes no sense to be alarmed thinking that we are gonna die any second." 05:04 GA: "| I suppose you're right. Pissed that Balish got away with it, though. He pulled some Darmok shit with that magical teleportaion or whatever he did to get away. |" 05:05 GA: "| Even if we can't harm him or Libby'll kill us, something still needs to be done to keep him from pulling another stunt like that. |" 05:06 GA: "Next time we find that motherfu-" He winced. "That son of a bitch, all we need to do is get him into a chemical comma and BOOM. Problem solved." 05:07 GA: "| Yeah, I don't think Libby would like that either. What we really need to do is tie him up Scooby Doo style and give him a slap on the wrist, then legally incarcerate him. |" 05:08 GA: "| Then, he could inevitably escape again and become a recurring villain, Joker-style. |" 05:08 GA: "| He's already a clown or something. |" 05:10 GA: "I don't know if a joke analogy works actually, never read about him nailing batman's mother." He looked actually annoyed about his own comment. "Why did she even HAD to tell me about it? Fucking stupid sprite." 05:10 GA: "| Tch, you're not Batman, I'm Batman. Lily said so. |" 05:10 GA: "| You can be Robin. |" 05:12 GA: "Is that your way of saying that i would look good on tightless shortshorts?" He said smirking and raising an eyebrow. 05:12 GA: She raises her own eyebrows. "| I dunno, maybe we should try it out, just to be sure. |" 05:14 GA: "Aren't you like, with the pirate dude?" 05:15 GA: "| Yeah, but I can still jokingly flirt. |" 05:16 GA: "Flirt? What? No i mean, he would do a better robin, He has even the same survival rate." 05:17 GA: "| Oh. Yeah, honestly, I'm not too knowledgeable about Batman, I've just seen some of the movies. |" 05:18 GA: "You should read it, it would make for a better midnight passtime than sneaking up on crying assholes, what are you doing up this late? You all right?" 05:20 GA: She shrugs. "| I dunno, just wanted to go for a midnight walk somewhere relatively safe. Used to walk the halls of the palace a lot idly, was a pretty place when it's dark. |" 05:21 GA: "Really? Ever saw something weird in there? I was there ONCE and i swear i saw a ghost." 05:22 GA: "| What, in the palace? Yeah, I saw somethin' weird, all of the guards slacking off constantly. |" 05:23 GA: "| 'Hey man.' 'Yeah?' 'You ever wonder why we're here?' 'What, like, metaphysically?' |" 05:23 GA: "| Kind of miss listening to random guards speaking about random shit about random things. Was so... normal, and nice. |" 05:24 GA: "| Now everything's weird and different. Not necessarily a bad different, but different nonetheless. |" 05:27 GA: He snickers along another spoon. "It's weird right? How we starting missing weird once it changed for the worst. One never really thinks of how much do some things like doing drills and eating on a caffeteria filled with soldiers making stupid jokes can be missed like that." He looked down on his bowl, full of melancholy. 05:30 GA: She sighs. "| Guess, in the end, I was just walking 'cause I was a bit homesick. |" 05:32 GA: "| I suppose everyone must be feeling a bit of that. I'm sure there's a few who don't care, but being ripped from your home suddenly and thrown into this crazy shit? It's hard. |" 05:37 GA: "To be fair, It's not like there's a home to get back now..." He stopped dry his respiration for a second. "See? A bitch about it. Like, why do i have to care if Random soldier number fifteen didn't see his daughter again?" The tears were welling up on his eyes. "Why should i fucking feel bad about some asshole's son finally walking and how he will never see it start trying to speak?" 05:40 GA: "| Yeah, it's fucked up. Really, really fucked up. That we survived, but everyone else... everyone else died. But, eh, I just push those negative feelings away and bottle them up, that way I don't get my angst all over everything and can get shit done. |" 05:44 GA: Snickering, he cleared his eyes again. "Yeha,THAT won't come back to bite you in the ass in the future." 05:45 GA: She rolls her eyes as she slurps more soup. "| Pff, yeah, of course it will. I'll probably have a breakdown or something. But better to have a one-off big thing than constantly whining to everyone. |" 05:46 GA: "Tell you what, when that happens. I'll make you the most kick-ass pizza i can with as much shit as i can steal from the pantry." 05:59 GA: "| Well, I'll hold you to that. |" She slurps up the last of her chili. "| Thanks for the chili, man. It was scrumptious. |" 05:59 GA: "| Good thing someone who survived was a cook, or I'd really be having a breakdown. |" 06:01 GA: "I'm glad that someone can get happines out of someone else's defensive mechanisms." 06:01 GA: He laughed and finished his bowl. 06:02 GA: "| Okay, well, I think I'm gonna go back to bed now. We're probably going to do something adventurous tomorrow. |" 06:02 GA: "| See you around, Jack. |" 06:03 GA: "Sayonara Tethz."